Bloodlust
Bloodlust is a level by Quasar, Manix648, Xaro, Terron, Willy5000, Panman30, Havok, Namtar, GDWabbit, NikroPlays, RealGoldenDash, TMNGaming, Knobbelboy and verified by Vifrin. It is an extremely buffed and redecorated remake of Bloodbath. It is known for its extreme detail. It also has ridiculously hard sections. On 16 August 2016, Quasar announced on his channel that he's quitting Geometry Dash due to school and common finger pains while playing demon levels. There were rumors saying that TrusTa was going to take over the verification, but Manix and TrusTa have confirmed that Knobbelboy will verify. And On June 16, 2017, Vifrin became the first to beat Bloodlust legitimately on stream with roughly 97k attempts, and published it. Gameplay Every part of the level has been buffed, more or less. Some segments were completely changed to make the gameplay even harder. The level starts with a mini ship that requires crucial timing due to a big amount of black obstacles blocking the way. The background shows a pixel blood moon saying "Welcome back... To Hell. Prepare to DIE.", after it the game starts similar to the original Bloodbath. A Low Detail Mode is available, because the level uses an enormous amount of objects. At the top you can see Manix's and Knobbelboy's nicknames. After the player goes out of the tight tunnel, a "Welcome back" message is shown. The first straight ship is replaced with a very difficult mini wave segment. The rest of Weo's part still remains similar but buffed. Pan Man replaced the Vermillion ball with an original part, because Manix did not like the deco, and Knobbel did not like the gameplay. Before Michigun's part starts, a big "Bloodlust" text is shown. During Michigun's part, the spikes are moving, instead of being static and the background is turning black for a while. The paths are a bit tighter and the hanging spikes in the ball bart have been replaced with giant moving spikes. The wave part seems to be changed a little bit. Evasium's part remains mostly the same with the biggest change being the darkness effect, which causes limited visibility. Crack's part has also been modified a bit by Namtar. It's harder to get into the tunnels due to extra obstacles and jump rings with portals going into the way and there are extra jump rings and gravity portals. ASonicMen's part has been visually changed, reducing the amount of sawblades and replacing them with walls and spikes. The subsequent ball part was replaced with a ship and UFO part involving diagonal flying and tight spaces. The last part before the auto has been replaced with an extremely hard, but fairly short swingcopter segment. Etzer's part looks very similar except the "Keep going" text at the bottom with some buffs to the ship part, while Havok's UFO segment has been changed into a fast mini ship with constant gravity changes. Giron's part hasn't been changed very much as well, though some gravity changes were added to the wave segment. Gboy's part also doesn't have many changes, but the redecoration makes it harder to see. You have to use the so called "Michigun route" followed by a triple spike to continue, otherwise you'll crash and the "You're too late." text will appear. After this, a "GG?" will appear, but the level won't end now. The player will be carried into more challenges with a "It is not over..." text. After this, the player enters a fast ship with gravity changes as well as a difficult robot part. After it, a normal speed wave will appear which must pass through tight passages. The level continues with a hard UFO with many jump rings and a ball which requires a lot of precision. The player passes through a lot of very difficult segments with many portals and changes. The next part is a tight tunnel with many little spikes and changes. The player has to watch out for portals that constantly change the player's gravity and forms. After this a hard cube appears with a lot of jump rings, a short ship section and some gravity and size changes, then the player turns into a mini wave, continuing as a ship which requires straight flying. More and more form and gravity changes appear, making the whole level extremely difficult. Close to the end, the intense segments stop and the player slows down, same with the music. The player turns into various forms moving with the slow speed. While it's slower, it requires extremely good timing and a lot of skill. After the segment ends, the background shows up the sky with a giant blood moon showing the "Bloodlust" text. When the player crosses the finish line, the "Decoration: Manix" and "Verification: Quasar (now Knobbelboy and then Vifrin) text will appear. A few seconds later, the creator names' will appear. Trivia * If this level is verified legitimately, it will be named as the Most Buffed Level. * The Korean Community calls this level "Curse of The Red Moon" * Knobbelboy currently has a record of 98% on Bloodlust, but has also gone from 65% - 100% and 18% - 85% * Aurorus used to have a part, but then he was kicked from the megacollab for unknown reasons. He was replaced by Wabbit. * After the end of Bloodbath, the first part after is Weoweoteo's original part in Yatagarasu. * The slow wave soon after had gameplay somewhat inspired by CSX42Gaming's part in Yatagarasu. * The first wave had gameplay somewhat inspired by Sakupen Hell. * This is an obvious v2 of Bloodbath, but extremely buffed, extended, and redecorated. * The Blood Moon pixel art in this level (once) is probably inspired by Terraria. * The symbols could also be inspired by Blood Sacrifice, Death Moon, Reanimation, and a few other hell-themed levels. ** Notably, Terron's part has symbols and hazard formations that are borrowed from his other level Reanimation. * The first wave was originally a ship that was tighter than the original ship in Bloodbath. * This level has broken the object limit by far, with over 161k objects. * The redecorated version of Michigun's part used to be easier, until Quasar buffed it. * After getting kicked out from Yatagarasu, Manix seems to have re-used his part from Yatagarasu for Bloodlust (in an earlier version). * Bloodlust VS. Yatagarasu has been a major discussion ever since Bloodlust was announced. Now that Yatagarasu is verified, almost everyone thinks Bloodlust is harder. * What breaks up the discussion or should have was the hell series. As this is a very hot topic what should be a topic is the hell series as it is far more intense than either of these hell maps. * Zimnior12 somehow got a full copy of this level, despite Manix and Quasar not wanting anyone to get it. Despite that, he doesn't let anyone else, even his friends, share the copy. He plays the level on one of his streams. * Ironically, Bloodlust is (probably one of) the first Demons that was rated as easy, on a released copy by Cos8o. * Bloodlust as of now seems like the most decorated demon level since Artificial Ascent. * This level has been redecorated in numerous circumstances in the recent months, as seen on Knobbelboy's progress videos. ** For instance, the primary ball part on 14% is vigorously redecorated with a significant change on its gameplay. * In regards with a the trivia above, the Blood Moon pixel art has been changed to a more realistic one and is clearly no longer a pixel art anymore. * Some Terron's symbols are recycled from Reanimation. * This level is supposedly born from revenge, because Manix was kicked out from Yatagarasu, and decided to knock off Yatagarasu as the hardest Demon. * On a stream the 9th of June 2017, Knobbelboy got 97% on Bloodlust, dying on the last ball part. Following this, just a few attempts later, he got 98% at the final straight fly. This is now said by many to be the worst fail in Geometry Dash history, knocking Sunix's 98% on Yatagarasu or Mefewe's 98% on Sonic Wave off the top. * On a stream June 14, 2017, Vifrin got 96%, dying on the last UFO. Just a few attempts later, he got 97% at the last ball part. Walkthrough Category:2.0 Levels Category:Level Remakes Category:Mega Collabs Category:User Created levels Category:Upcoming Levels Category:Extra Long Levels Category:Unverified levels Category:2016 levels Category:Levels exceeding the object limit